


Never Again

by Dalucicha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalucicha/pseuds/Dalucicha
Summary: In another world rather similar to ours, Dongmin was there to relieve some of Bin’s pent up tension.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This RPS fiction was based on my dirty, filthy, naughty imagination. No harm intended.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Shut up”

 

**7 hours earlier...**

 

Lee Dongmin was determined to end the anxiety that he had experienced for the past couple of days. He was certain that his ‘the other half’ was in trouble. He could feel it. He was all packed, ready to go. All he needed now was to inform his wife.

“Sweetie, I’ve been tasked to assist on a case in Seoul. It will take about a week or less. I’ll make it a quick one. I promise.”

Dongmin’s wife nodded before hitting the pillow. She was already used to Dongmin’s job as a private investigator. Generally, he was pretty much away from home most of the time. Most important of all, she knew Dongmin enjoyed this job, and she respected his choice.

Dongmin hit the road after kissing his wife goodnight. It took him at least 6 hours to reach his last home in Seoul.

Dongmin busted through the door as soon as he unlocked it. It was already dawn but the entire house was pitch dark, reeking heavily with alcohol. Curtains were drawn tight, refusing even the tiniest ray of sunlight to seep through the gaps. The house was in a mess. Bottles of soju, instant cup noodles, clothes and shoes were strewn about the hardwood floor.

“Binnie, where are you?” Dongmin shouted while searching every room.

Dongmin heard soft sobbing sounds and saw a dark figure moved in a corner of what used to be their bedroom. He tiptoed across the room and found Moon Bin burying his head in between his legs, shivering.

“There, there, it’s okay. I’m here now,” Dongmin said comfortingly as he sat beside Bin, slipping his arm around the younger man’s shoulder.

“Min, why are you here?” mumbled Bin through his sobs, lifted his head and gazed into Dongmin’s eyes.

Bin looked beautifully pale and fragile even in the dark. This made Dongmin’s heart ached badly.

“We are two halves of a whole, remember? Your anxiety reaches me telepathically. I know you need me. And I will always be there for you no matter what,” Dongmin said and ran his fingers through Bin’s hair.

“I’m worried about the upcoming solo concert. I don’t think I’m able to live up to my reputation as a stage genius anymore. I’m getting older and my stamina isn’t as good as before. What if...”

“Binnie, you are having pre-concert jitters? Don’t give yourself too much stress. I’m sure you will do well as you’ve practised hard.”

Bin smiled weakly as Dongmin nuzzled their noses together before nipping Bin’s thin lip, causing him to whimper. Bin kissed Dongmin back immediately, eager to remember the feeling of the older man’s lips on his. Dongmin licked all the tears off Bin’s face and they slid their tongues together, exploring each other’s mouth hungrily. They moaned and gasped as the kisses deepened while fumbling towards Bin’s bedroom, adjacent to this old room, that used to be theirs.

Dongmin started pulling Bin’s clothes off without disconnecting their lips.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” said Bin as he tore himself off Dongmin to catch a breath.

“Shut up,” hissed Dongmin with eyes shining with lust.

Bin backed Dongmin up against a wall, filling him with hot and filthy kisses, and Dongmin’s hands all over him. Bin’s warm body felt really good under Dongmin’s cold hands, smoothing out tensed muscles with each touch.

Dongmin laid Bin down on the bed, planting passionate kisses on his face, neck, and collarbone, suckling behind Bin’s ear as he writhed beneath him. Dongmin paused and began removing his clothes after each kiss until his magnificent body was left only with a huge bulge strapping inside his boxers.

Bin drew him down while rolling Dongmin’s boxers off using his nimble toes. Bin’s hands were in Dongmin’s hair as Dongmin buried his head in Bin’s neck, licking his soft skin and grinding their hips together.

Bin turned swiftly, smirked while straddling Dongmin with hands sliding gently down Dongmin’s long torso sending tingles down his spine. Dongmin swore he could kiss that smirk off Bin’s face but he moaned with pleasure as Bin nibbled the inside of Dongmin’s thighs before he swallowed his dick, giving him a thorough blow job that he adored. Dongmin squirmed as Bin spat on his rim and used his tongue to draw circles around it. Bin paused and gazed at Dongmin cheekily before using his thumb to rub Dongmin’s hole gently, teasing him open so that he could lick inside. Dongmin whimpered and gripped the edge of the mattress, trying hard to control the impending orgasm.

Bin opened the drawer of his bedside table and rummaged for the lube and condoms. He tore the condom packaging using his teeth and rolled it on himself before applying the lube on his fingers in no time. Bin slid one slick finger inside Dongmin and slowly added another digit, making Dongmin moaned Bin’s name breathlessly and wriggled with delight. Bin knew Dongmin could handle the scissoring of his fingers inside him as Dongmin moved his hips in accordance with the pace of Bin’s slick fingers. Bin pulled out his fingers, leaving Dongmin’s hole clenching momentarily, craving to be filled again. Bin lined up his throbbing dick and sank slowly into Dongmin’s entrance with one smooth thrust. Bin moved his hips in a very specific rhythmic way, hitting Dongmin’s sweet spot.

“Yes! Binnie, again! Please!" Dongmin groaned as another few waves of orgasm hit him, spraying cum over their chests.

Bin came inside of Dongmin shortly after, with a long, low moan and collapsed on top of Dongmin.

“How do you know where? ” Dongmin asked bashfully.

“Baby, we are two halves of a whole, remember? We are stronger when we are together,” Bin said with a grin and slowly pulled himself out from Dongmin and laid on his chest.

“Binnie, my first love was never my wife. It was you. It always has been you. I’m going to leave my wife. She deserves a man who can set up a proper family for her and be fully devoted to her. My heart will always belong to you,” Dongmin said after a few moments of silence.

“Oh really?” Bin chuckled incredulously and sat up. “What about the normal domestic life that you desire? I don’t have a normal private life, as you know. Would you leave me again?”

“Nah, I promise I won’t leave you again. Never again,” Dongmin said in between kisses and drew Bin back to his chest, fingers carding through Bin’s hair gently.

“Never again,” whispered Bin with a smile, and they dozed off blissfully in each other’s arms.


End file.
